


We Wrote a Story in the Fog on the Windows (But the Ending is the Same Every Damn Time)

by CommanderHeartThrob



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dork Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Popular Clarke, Protective Lexa, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Lexa’s Captain of the field hockey team & running for class president, but what happens when the beautiful, popular Clarke Griffin runs against her for C/P?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wrote a Story in the Fog on the Windows (But the Ending is the Same Every Damn Time)

Lexa Woods looked up from her notes to the smart board only to see Clarke Griffin turned around, facing her.

“So, I hear you’re running for Class president, Woods,” Clarke says, looking her up and down, stopping her gaze on her lips as she does so.

“Yes, Clarke,” Lexa replies quickly, craning her neck so she can see the human anatomy notes on the board ahead of her. Usually, Lexa would be seated front and center, but Clarke and Bellamy beat her to her usual lab table so, instead of asking the power couple of Ark High School to move, she sat directly behind them. “Why do you bring it up?” She asked, looking up quickly to the girl in front of her whose gaze is still locked upon her lips. _You’re such an outstanding heterosexual, Griffin_ , she thought, as she spoke again, shaking Clarke from her gaze. “You know, if you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask,” Lexa chirped, grinning from ear to ear.

“Wh-what?” Clarke stutters, looking between Lexa and Bellamy before speaking again. “Nevermind, I’m ignoring that comment.” Bellamy chuckled and Lexa’s grin grew even larger. “I just wanted you to know that you’ll have some competition,” Clarke said, before she leaned in closer to Lexa until her lips were practically touching the taller girls ear. Lexa swallowed hard as she felt Clarke’s warm breath against her neck, a light pink blush quickly creeping across her face. “If you haven’t figured it out already, Woods,” Clarke whispered. “That competition is me.” Lexa swallowed hard before nodding.

“May the best woman win, then, Griffin.” Lexa managed to maintain a level tone and Clarke quickly returned to her seat before wrapping her arm around Bellamy’s bicep. Lexa’s skin boiled, watching the woman she loved unconditionally wrap her arm around someone that wasn’t her. She knew that Bellamy was in on the charade that the girls were playing with the rest of the school, but she also knew that he has had the biggest crush on the blonde for ages. The bell rang moments later and, as the class dismissed for lunch, Clarke placed a quick kiss against Bell’s cheek before sauntering over to the bathroom, winking at Lexa before pushing the door open and slowly moving inside. Lexa shoved her textbooks and notebooks into her locker before storming into the same bathroom that Clarke had entered moments before. When the door closed behind Lexa she could see that Clarke was checking the last stall, the one closest to her.

“All Clear,” she said before winking at the taller girl. Lexa quickly locked the bathroom door behind her before moving closer to Clarke.

“You know, Griffin,” she started, taking another step closer as she backed the smaller blonde up against the wall. “What you did back there wasn’t very nice.”

“Is the big bad Alexandria Woods jealous?” Clarke asked, her voice low and husky, filled with lust and wanting. She swallowed hard as she felt Lexa push her up against the cold bathroom wall. Lexa’s once emerald eyes were now almost completely black, wanting and lust oozing from her every being. Without answering her, Lexa leaned down and took Clarke’s lips in her own, quickly deepening the chaste kiss into one that was much less innocent. Clarke quickly wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and the taller girl took that as her invitation to pick the wide eyed blonde up and place her on the sink next to her. Clarke let out a soft moan as Lexa pressed her fingertips against Clarke’s hips and pressed her lips to the crook of the the blonde’s neck, marking her, as she did often. Clarke’s arms snaked around the taller girl’s waist and she pulled her closer until they were flush against each other. Lexa slowly pulled away, placing her hands on the cold sink and lifting her head up, her emerald eyes meeting ocean blue ones that she knew all too well.

“Clarke, I don’t want to be your little secret anymore. I love you more than anything and seeing you with Bellamy kills me inside. I should be the one who gets to hold your hand in the hallways, the one who takes you to homecoming and prom without having to meet you there. We’ve been together for a year and a half and I want nothing more than to tell the world that I’m madly in love with Clarke _fucking_ Griffin. I don’t want to keep acting like we’re enemies, especially since it’s our senior year.” Lexa ranted until Clarke cut her off with a kiss and one simple word.

“Okay,” She said, simply, looking into those emerald eyes that she adored.

“Okay?” Lexa asked, searching Clarke’s face for any indication of what she meant with those four letters.

“Okay, Lexa. You’ll no longer be my secret. We can tell everyone,” she spoke slowly, kissing Lexa again before continuing. “But not until after class elections.”

“Okay, Clarke. I think I can handle having to pretend to hate you for a little while longer.” Lexa said, and they sealed their verbal contract with a chaste kiss before Clarke pushed herself out from underneath Lexa and onto the floor. “You’ll meet me at our usual spot, right?” Lexa called out quietly, looking the smaller girl up and down.

“The old treehouse, 8pm,” Clarke replied before blowing a kiss in Lexa’s direction and unlocking the bathroom door. As Clarke walked out of the bathroom Lexa examined her askew clothing, readjusting it to the correct position before reapplying her deep red lipstick and walking out the door. The bell to signal lunch rang seconds later, as Lexa was reaching the table she usually sat at with Octavia, Anya and Raven. Clarke and Bellamy sat down across from her and Anya only seconds later. _This is going to be a long day_ , Lexa thought, sneaking a quick glance at the blonde across from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bitch at me over on tumblr for taking so long to post:  
> http://tiny-broody-gay.tumblr.com/  
> http://fearoftheinevitable.tumblr.com/


End file.
